


Facing the Darkness

by spideydust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideydust/pseuds/spideydust
Summary: Peter is being followed by a mysterious new villain. Tony wants him to leave it alone, but he’s Peter, so of course he won’t. As soon as his second fight with him, he has doubts. Will he make it out on top?





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was, in his standards, having a pretty bad day. His standards meaning he had to stay optimistic, because being Spider-Man meant his life was never normal. 

So, Peter was having a bad day. He got a 100 on his chemistry quiz, which led to his teacher, Mr. Kingsley, accusing him of cheating. It was like he designed the quiz for everyone to fail? He somehow could not accept the fact that Peter was just good at chemistry. Mr. Kingsley stood in front of his small, wooden desk and broadcasted his thoughts of Peter to the entire class. 

In turn, that led to Flash conducting his daily round of brutal teasing, telling him he could “see through his lies” and that he “knew he wasn’t the genius everyone thought he was”. At lunch, Ned told him to just forget it, that he knew how amazing his best friend was, but Peter just couldn’t shake his feelings of self-doubt. 

He was sitting in seventh period staring out the window, pondering his horrible day. They were reading aloud Hamlet in his AP Lang class, however Peter already finished it in his spare time so he wasn’t missing much. 

He never had spare time, with Spider-Maning and school. Last week he got grazed by a bullet early into his patrolling, and despite his best interests Karen alerted Tony. Tony had a considerably large freak-out for just a grazing, so he was confined to the soft, expensive black futon in the living area of the tower. He clicked on the TV, nothing good was on. His phone charger was mistakenly left at home, and his phone was on 12%, so he decided to read his book. Now that Peter thinks about it, it’s crazy it took that much effort for him to pick up the dang book. 

He felt a vibration from his lap, and looked down for the cause of it.

Tony Stank  
Hey kid, don’t forget lab @ 5. 

Peter Parker  
I won't forget, Mr. Stark. See you then 

Tony Stank  
For goodness sake, call me Tony. You’re giving me grays over here. 

Peter Parker  
Yes, Mr. Tony sir

Tony Stank  
I can’t with you, kid. 

Peter rested his phone back on his lap. 

He had to get to the tower at 5, which meant he had about 1 and 1/2 hours to go patrolling. He thanked god he didn’t have decathlon practice today. Patrolling was always the best thing for him to burn his stress out after a bad day. He webbed his bag to his suit, which was something he’d been doing a lot lately because he felt so bad when May had to buy him a new bookbag almost every week. 

The wind was brisk and it was a beautiful day. Peter ended up stopping a mugging at a corner-store, saving a kitten from a tall oak tree (which he accidentally ended up falling out of after handing the little girl Mr. Fluffles. Not one of his proudest moments) and scaring some bullies off from a kid named Edward with Harry Potter glasses.

He was making his way to the tower, finally, and his spidey sense buzzed. On alert, he looked all around him and saw nothing. He hoped maybe it was a fluke, but as he swung from building to building he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

He sees the tower in his vision of sight. He also sees a man directly in front of him. He has black hair and is wearing tiger print pants and a tiger print shirt that spreads out like the actual animal. 

Peter gets in his fighting stance, but before he can even get in one hit a strange gas spreads around him. The air gets suddenly super cold. He goes to wrap his arms around himself when the environment around him spins dangerously. He feels himself falling and all he sees is black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and Tony is a scared dad like always.

“Ain't no fairy story, ain’t no skin and bones, but you give it all you go-“

“Fri-what have I told you about turning off my music?” 

“Sorry, sir. Baby monitor protocol has been activated. Mr. Parker is currently lying unconscious 1.625 feet in the back of the tower. His heart rate is slightly abnormal and he has a mild concussion.” 

Shit, Tony thought with a low growl. The kid was going to give him grey hairs. He couldn’t go one day without getting hurt, could he? Slightly panicking, he set down the nanotech Mark 42 he was working on and rushed to the elevator. 

When he got to the Peter’s location, he was lying on the grass in definitely an uncomfortable position. He reaches his right hand out and places it on Peter’s limp face. 

“Pete? Hey, you with me?” Peter stirs slightly, and then jumps up in alarm. He raises his fist up in defense mode. 

“Peter! Peter! Calm down, it’s just me. You’re good, kid. Same team.” 

Peter goes to get up, stumbling back. He grasps his forehead, groaning. He felt like he just got hit by a ton of bricks. How did he get on the ground? His memory was foggy. There was a tiger guy and fog. Right, that was it. Why was he so dizzy?

“Mi’ser Stark?” He reached out like his life depended on it, grabbing Tony’s shoulder. 

“Peter? What’s wrong? Are you okay?!” Tony drills him, pushing down the uneasy feeling in his chest. 

“Just a little dizzy, I’m fine.” He gazes down at his hands. They’re shaking profusely. He puts the thought in the back of his mind, thinking it will wear off. 

When they get inside, Tony forces him to lay on the couch. “Mr. StaAark, I’m fine! I just got a little dizzy.” He tries to stand up, and Tony pushes him down. 

“What. Happened.” He demands.

“Nothing! I swear. I was swinging on over here and my spidey sense kept going off, but I assumed it was just a fluke. I got super close to the tower when some dude dressed like a tiger came out of nowhere. I didn’t even get a chance to fight him, he sprayed some gas at me and suddenly I was on the floor.” Peter gulps out, suddenly out of breath.

Tony sighs. “Fri, tell Bruce we’re coming down to the medical wing. Alert him of the situation.” 

“Tony! It’s o k a y, I don’t need to see Bruce!”

“Peter. It takes 3-5 days for a cat to show signs of poisoning. A cat. I’m getting you checked out. You have no choice in this spider baby.” They walk up to the elevator, and Peter does not bother arguing as his head hurts. The elevator buttons spin in his vision. 

Bruce takes his temperature, blood pressure, checks his eyes, ears, just about everything. “Peter, you were affected by a gas called ethyl chloride. It wasn’t the regular kind, however. It was an enhanced version. It was enough to knock out an elephant. Whoever did this knew your weaknesses.”

“He’ll be okay though, right?” asks Tony. 

“Of course, but he will be dizzy for a while. His hands should stop shaking in a few hours.” 

“Thank you, Bruce.” Tony looks up at the man, his science bro, and is so thankful Peter will be fine. 

“Anything for you, Tony.” Bruce rips his gloves off and exits the room. 

Peter and Tony spend the rest of the night watching Star Wars and eating Ben and Jerry's. Tony is eating Stark-raving hazelnuts flavor, because he’s Tony. Peter is actually eating T’Cherry and Chocolate, themed after the Wakandan King. Tony got him obsessed with it. 

Happy drives Peter home, and he’s never been more excited to see his bed. But he realizes with disdain he still has a mother load of school work to do. He sits at this wooden desk, and realizes something. His bag. The one he brought with him to the Tower. It was gone when he woke up! How did it take so long for him to notice? He might have pondered on it more, but he was too exhausted. 

“May!” He calls out.

“Yeah, Pete?” 

“I need a new backpack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m sorry it’s so short, I’m working on making them longer. I’m very excited for what’s to come of this story. Anyway, who watched Captain Marvel? It was such a good movie and now I wanna join the Air Force lol. -el


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare.

The air is musty. Peter can’t see a thing. How did he get here? He stands up, groaning as his head explodes in pain. 

People are yelling. Angry stomps come closer and closer. Peter looks up and the metal door in front of him creaks open. 

“Why hello there little spider. You’re up. Now I bet you’re wondering what I’ve brought you here for. There’s just one simple reason: I want you to live your biggest nightmare.” The man starts laughing and a grin spreads across his face. He reaches out to a cart and uncovers it. 

Peter backs up in fear. There, in a jar, is his hero. His mentor. Tony Stark. Iron Man. His head is the perfect size for the jar. There’s tears surrounding his closed eyes, a big cut on his lip. Peter tries to catch his breath. Wha-how? How? How did Thai happen? How did Peter let his happen? 

“Look at me!” The man says. “LOOK AT ME!” 

Peter looks up. Tony is staring straight at him, eyes open and smirking. 

Peter wakes up with a start. It feels like he’s laying in a pool of water, and, he realizes, it’s his sweat. He falls to the ground in an effort to breathe. 

One foot at a time, Peter runs to the bathroom and empties his stomach into the porcelain toilet. Returning back to his room, he grabs his phone. 

Tony Stank-Emergency Contact

Peter contemplates calling. Mr. Stark hardly gets enough sleep as it is. Should he really be calling him in the middle of the night? 

He decides he can’t not call him. That nightmare was too real. He swears he won’t call Mr. Stark unless it’s important; he doesn’t want to scare him away. He has a tendency of not knowing boundaries and bothering people. God knows what Happy thinks of him. Oh god what if Tony never wants to speak to him again? He doesn’t know what he’ll do if—

“Hello? Kid? If you’re hurt I swear I’m going to ground you.” Shit. Peter accidentally pressed call anyway. 

“Mr.-Mr Stark. I’m so so so so so sorry. I reallydidn’teven mean to call you, I just had the worst nightmare and you were there and yourheadwasinajar and it felt so real, I needed to make sure youwereokay and I swear I didn’t mean to bother yo-“

“Peter! Calm down Underoos! Speak slower, you’re speaking faster than a rocket full of monkeys, just calm down. Now what happened?” 

Peter takes a deep breath. In and out. In and out.  
“I had a dream and you were dead. It was really scary and I just had to make sure you were okay. I’m really sorry to bother you.” 

“Peter. Lord Jesus you’re giving me gray hairs all right. I’m right here. You hear this voice? I’m not going anywhere. Here, listen” there’s a pause and some shuffling on the other side of the phone. A quiet whirring that no one but an advanced individual like Peter would be able to hear. 

“Hear the? It’s my arc reactor. I’m okay, I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Peter decides in this moment he’s never been more happy to have Tony in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! So I’m writing a new story focused on Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter! If it’s going in the direction I want it to, there will be a lot of whump hahaha. Soooooo yeah, enjoy. Also just a disaclaimer: I’m not trying to copy anyone in any form if it seems like I am.  
> :-)


End file.
